You are forever mine Kokos VER
by xNatsuMikanx
Summary: Kokos version
1. Chapter 1

**You are Forever Mine (Kokos ver.)**

**_Tsubasa A. (17) Koko Y. (17) Natsume H. (17)_**

**_Youichi H. Y. (17) Ruka N. (17)_**

**_Hotaru I. (16) Mikan S. Y. (16)_**

**CH: 1**

**Normal POV:**

Mikan and Hotaru are best friends they went to the same school and now they went to Gakuen Alice High. Mikan is smart, but Hotaru is smarter Hotaru is slim and beautiful, but Mikan's Prettier. In fact that is the exact reason Mikan and Hotaru had to move schools because boys kept stalking them.

**Mikans POV:**

'Whoa' I thought "Hotaru look that's Gakuen Alice it's so BIG!" Hotaru looked out the window and kept her stoic face "Meh it's not as big as my summer house"

When the car stopped Me and Hotaru stepped out of the limo and went to our classes since Hotaru's brother Subaru worked there he gave us our schedules, on the way we saw a blond feminine man wearing a tutu running towards us he stopped and said "oh you must be the new students I'm Narumi sensei I'll take you to your class I'm your teacher."

When we arrived at our room 2-A Narumi said that he'd signal us when to come in. Narumi jumped in and the class went silent "Mou my class is cold ... Anyways we have 2 new students! COME IN!"

When we heard the signal we walked elegantly and gracefully in and then we saw almost all the boys had hearts in their eyes and some girls had envious and some were mesmerised by their elegance.

We introduced ourselves "I'm Mikan Sakura 16 special star no questions please" then Hotaru "Hotaru Imai 16 don't mess with me or the baka there no Q&A"

**Natsumes POV:**

Two hot girls walk into the room pfft probably fan girls!

**Tsubasa POV:**

Whoa that brunette sure is hot!

**Koko POV:**

Hope there single!

**Ruka POV:**

They both look cute!

**Youichi POV:**

Mikan-nee? And Hotaru-nee?

**Normal POV:**

Narumi says "since were in pairs Mikans with Koko and Hotaru with Ruka free period bye, bye students~!" as he jumped out the room. Mikan sat next to Koko and Hotaru near Ruka, it was awkward 'til Mikan broke the silence "Hi I'm Mikan you are ..." Koko said "I'm Koko" and with that Koko grinned at Mikan.

**SPLASH!**

"MIKAN!" Hotaru shouted Mikan drenched in water saw the culprit it was a girl with strawberry blonde hair "leave Koko alone he's mine" Mikan then got pissed at that girl " I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE BUT I DOTN THINK HE BELONGS TO YOU AND ANYWAY I WASNT HARRASSING HIM I WAS MAKING SMALL TALK AND IF YOU THINK YOUR GOOD FOR HIM I DONT THINK SO!"

The boys looked at Mikan and laughed at what she said. Then Koko told Mikan "I never saw anyone apart from Natsume stand up to that girl Luna Koizume the slut of the school" and he chuckled and high fived Mikan

**Mikan POV:**

I felt so relieved when Koko said that "I'm going to look for a spare uniform" she walked out the classroom 'wait wasn't that Youichi? Oh well' Mikan walked in the corridor and saw...

**AN: HOPE YA LIKED IT XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**You are Forever Mine (Kokos ver.)**

**_Tsubasa A. (17) Koko Y. (17) Natsume H. (17)_**

**_Youichi H. Y. (17) Ruka N. (17)_**

**_Hotaru I. (16) Mikan S. Y. (16)_**

**CH: 2**

**Koko's POV:**

I walked out the room and saw Mikan run somewhere, I decided to follow her and when she stopped I hid behind a tree. Then I saw… The HSP hugging… MIKAN, I saw them speaking and then the HSP saw me I tried to hide, but as soon as I turned around I saw him there. 'DAMN' I thought Mikan was there sniggering.

The HSP and Mikan took me to his office. When we came in HSP suddenly said "KOKO, I need your help, can you be my nieces roommate and show her around school since you know here more" I smiled at Mikan and said "sure!" He then spoke again, but into an intercom and said "CAN YOUICHI HIJIRI COME INTO MY OFFICE!" 'why did he need Youichi.

I took a glance at Mikan and I saw her eyes lit up.

We waited for Youichi and when he came I saw Mikan hug him while saying "YOU~KUUUN" 'You~kun?' I was surprised that Youichi didn't push Mikan off then I asked "you know each other?" Mikan scoffed "KNOW each other were SIBLINGS we GREW UP TOGETHER!" Youichi smirked at this and said "We were separated after our Parents Divorce Mikan took our dad's last name while I took our mums".

Later we walked off to fourth lunch.

**Mikan's POV:**

I am so hungry I missed lunch because of my brothers and my reunion. I jumped up and said "Why don't we skip class and eat I haven't eaten in ages!" Youichi nodded and Koko just chuckled. When we went to town I saw Koko's and You-kun's friends, except Ruka, that I met earlier.

We walked up to them and I saw Tsubasa run to me and say "Mikan d'you want to go to the cinema's with me on Saturday I was about to reply until the jerk Natsume butted in "Why would she go with you, old man?" I laughed at this and said "I'm sorry I don't date yet BECAUSE I AM STARVING LETS EAT FIRST HUH?" Everyone except the jerk nodded.

I looked around for Hotaru, but I guessed she was with Ruka not skipping class. I ran up to catch up with the others.

**Youichi's POV:**

I am so happy I got my nee-chan back; she hasn't changed which is good I hope she doesn't get a bad influence.

**Natsume POV:**

Man I thought shed be a fan girl, but I guessed wrong, I looked at Youichi and saw how close he was to Mikan I wonder why he never did that to any other girl before. But he did say he had a sister and couldn't see here is Mikan his sister? This girl is very interesting.

_Meanwhile..._

**Hotaru's POV:**

"Nogi... DONT PUT THAT IN THERE BAKA IT'LL-"

**BANG!**

I stood up and helped Nogi out "You idiot now we have to start our project again urgh!" I heard him try to apologise, but I blanked him out. I looked out of my window to see the baka and Nogis' friends and You-kun with her. I smiled seeing the baka with Youichi again and told Nogi to have fun while I finished the project.

I heard the door slam and continued on with our project.

**Koko's POV:**

When Ruka and Hotaru came we told them we wanted to have a campfire, Hotaru sighed while Ruka smiled. I went up to Mikan who was catching up with her brother... AGAIN. And I asked her if she wanted to go camping with us, I saw her eyes lit up and she jumped around saying 'YES YES YES'

I smiled at her actions and I saw everyone chuckle except Natsume and Hotaru.

**AN: sorry for not updating for so long too many things to get over and dealt with.**


	3. NOTE!

**Well Im sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter**

**But I think Im gonna drop this story**

**I cant remember the plot **

**and I don't think its really a good story**

**But If I still feel it then I might just go on HIATUS**

**FOR A VERY LONG TIME ON THIS STORY**

**SOWIE ^ ^"**


End file.
